snotstrid, meet camcup
by Httyd4eva
Summary: set 2 years after the moovie: astrid and hiccup have a fight and break up. determined to make him regret it she starts dating snotlout, but one day as she and snotlout are walking through the woods they are transported to the book realm, where they pick up on camicazi and hiccups relationship. Astrid and Snotlout are jealous. will the relationship last? read on to find out.


Astrid and Snotlout walked through the forest. She and hiccup had broken up a week ago. She'd accused him of not paying enough attention to her, said he preferred toothless and work to spending time with her. He said she was ridiculous, that he'd had it with her then broke up with her, sending her to the woods crying. Snotlout comforted her and gave her a shoulder to cry on, she decided to make him her boyfriend, deciding he was a much better Viking than hiccup. As they walked through the woods they felt a wind tugging at them. They tried to hold on to something but alas they were pulled into the swirling green vortex. They landed with a thump on the ground.

"where are we?" asked Astrid.

"I have no clue," said Snotlout.

Just then two young teenagers who looked no older than 15 came running past them, a redhead and a blonde.

"I'm totally going to win, may as well give up now," said the blonde.

"in your dreams Cami," said the red head.

The two got up and ran after the two. They saw the redhead at the edge of a cliff, he took out a thing that kept ticking and threw it high up at a tree on the other side the jumped swinging from the rope attached to the thing yelling the hooligan war cry, while they followed the blonde as she raced down the path oblivious to her howling friend. She reached the porch of a log cabin and smiled triumphantly.

"ha hiccup haddock," she said, "I beat yo-" she just opened the door, "how?" was all she could say as she saw him by the fire, boots off sword away drinking hot-chocolate.

"a hero never reveals his secrets, but the point is I win," he said doing throwing a fist in the air.

"ok you win, which means I have to hold up my end of the bargain," she said grinning as she kissed him tenderly.

" I don't know why, but for some reason I feel that this camping trip to our old hangout was my best idea yet," he murmured.

She laughed. The happy young couple shared another passionate embrace, but were soon sitting by their fire, hiccup's head resting on his lap as Cami played with his hair.

"so, 2 more months huh?" he said breaking the silence.

"yeah, wish it was 2 more days," she said.

"that would've been nice."

"I was so happy when you proposed."

"I was so happy that the impossible task I got was so easy," she smacked him on the head.

"hey, us bogburglars are very good guards."

"unless you're guarding your heir," he got smacked again.

"I wish we could just run away and get married 2 months early."

"I do to, but remember what your mom said," they thought back and shuddered at bertha's words.

'I'm so happy for you, but know this, if you run away to get married early I will kill every hooligan I find, capture you and kill you with your if born or on the way child, and anyone who stands in my way, be it mother, father or child shall die a most cruel and horrible death, same goes for consummation before marriage have fun.'

They were both sure she was just joking but tried neither either way, just in case.

Meanwhile….

After watching the teen enter the house Astrid and Snotlout went to forage for food. They then built a shelter, it was tacky, looked a mess and barely managed to fit one person in. she sighed, she wished hiccup was here, he would've built a perfect shelter, but that doesn't mean she likes him again, oh no that would be stupid, she was not going back to that, he made it perfectly clear he preferred work and toothless to spending time with an 'annoying, self-centered brat,' as he called her.

The next day….

Astrid and Snotlout went hunting for food, then they saw those 2 young teens again, Cami and the redhead. The two youngsters were hiding in the trees. Suddenly the redhead drew an arrow and shot, they heard a cry in the distance and watched the two race two it. They followed and saw the two standing round a dead stag.

"wow hic, that was impressive, even for you," said Cami.

"why thank you Cami," said the redhead apparently called hic.

"hey, why don't we leave the dear back at camp, then go surfing."

"your on, I've been perfecting a trick that let's me surf doing a handstand."

"dude that would've been so cool on the volcano."

"really? So your saying that me doing a handstand on the windwalker, risking a wipeout that could send me into a pool of lava would've been cool?" he asked deadpanned

"you know it," she smiled, they laughed.

They walked away and saw Snotlout and Astrid.

"hello, who are you?" asked hic.

"hello, my name's Snotlout and this is Astrid," said Snotlout.

"hello my name's hiccup and this is Camicazi," said hiccup.

"so what are you doing here?" asked Camicazi.

"oh, well we were wandering our forests and this great green portal sucked us in and brought us here," said Astrid.

"oh, so you're from another dimension?" asked hiccup.

"I guess, so if we're in another dimension does that mean we have other us's here?" asked Snotlout.

"well, not every dimension has the same people, but I know Grimbeard said that this was the original dimension, and that other dimension's just stemmed of from here," said hiccup.

"wait, do you have an Astrid Hofferson here?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know, Cami?" asked hiccup.

"not that I'm aware of, can you describe her?" asked Camicazi.

"she's a great warrior, she's focused and serious and she's beautiful," said Astrid in a stuck up way.

"sounds like Cami without the focused and serious, she's more fun and awesome," said hiccup.

"Awww, thanks hic," said Camicazi.

"just stating the facts," he said getting kissed on the cheek by Camicazi.

"anyways, come on, let's hit the beach and go surfing," called Camicazi, and she and hiccup carried the dead carcass to their camp and ran out a few minutes later in bathing suits and towels.

Astrid and Snotlout followed them to the beach to see them paddling to the sea, kneeling on a piece of driftwood each. They watched as the two spotted a wave and stood up with their knees bent and their arms outstretched. They watched as the two rode the waves, performing tricks and how they never got thrown off their boards. They watched as the two jumped off and swam back to the beach laughing.

"hey, wanna try surfing on my shoulders?" asked hiccup.

"well it sounds dangerous, so sure," said Camicazi making them both laugh.

They took a piece of driftwood, hiccup kneeled on it and Camicazi sat on his back. They got to a wave and hiccup stood up, Camicazi climbed on his shoulders and gripped her toes into them, he squatted down into surfing stance, spreading his hands out, she did the same and the wave came, they surfed it and to both's surprise they managed to do it without a wipeout.

"that was awesome!" said Camicazi.

"yeah."

"let's do it again, but tomorrow, I'm a little tired now."

"ok, want a ride home?"

"sure," she got on his back and he gave her a piggy-back ride home.

The other two were watching this and sighed.

Astrid because she wished that back when she and hiccup dated they could've had that much fun, and because she was starting to fall in love with this hiccup.

Snotlout because he was slightly jealous of hiccup and Camicazi's relationship, she was prettier than Astrid, no doubt, but the girl and hiccup were obviously in love. They followed them to their house where Camicazi got off hiccup and gave him a big kiss then went inside. They went back to their own camp where they realized that it was close to sunset and they still had nothing to eat, they caught a rabbit, but since neither knew how to cook the food wasn't that good. They saw the two walking to a small hill and saw them climb it. They saw the hiccup lay a blanket as Camicazi took out the food from the basket that hiccup carried and set it out so they could view the sunset. 'how romantic,' thought Astrid as she watched the two holding hands, Camicazi's head resting on hiccup's shoulder as they watched the sunset together. At nightfall Camicazi sat in hiccup's lap and they fed each other. After they were done they lay down in the grass, Camicazi's head on hiccup's toned chest, stargazing. What Astrid would've given to swap places with Camicazi. After they finished stargazing the two shared a 5 minute long kiss, breathing through their noses, then hiccup packed up the picnic and noticed Camicazi was shivering slightly, so he took off his furry coat which was a little big and offered it to her. She said she had an idea to keep them both warm, and after putting hiccup's coat back on him, she squeezed in, making it even warmer due to the body heat, remember the coat was a little big. They walked home and took off the coat then went to their bed, don't get ideas remember what bertha said, and fell asleep snuggled into hiccup's side, his arm around her shoulder. Back at camp snotstrid or aslout (see they wouldn't even have a cute couple name unlike camcup/ hiccstrid, these two DO NOT belong together), Astrid was sitting by the fire, missing hiccup already, she remembered their fight as if had just happened.

"you spend more time either working or with toothless than with me!"

"yeah, well at least toothless doesn't complain when I'm not around him!"

"well why don't you go date toothless!"

"he's my brother, but maybe your right, I should date someone else!"

"what are you saying?"

"it's over Astrid, we're through, now please leave," he said, a stern expression fixed on his face.

The words pierced her heart like knives, she ran out of the forge crying into the forest. Snotlout comforted her and now they were here.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. That other girl had a hiccup, and he loved her to bits. All she had was Snotlout.

She went to sleep, hoping to wake up and find this was just a dream, that she was still in their dimension, and that hiccup was still her boyfriend.


End file.
